fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 50 - The Better Monster
Fairy Tail: Paths of the Soul Shelly sat in amazement. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears that not even the growing pain in her trapped leg could distract her. Jak had literally fallen through the ceiling at the last moment, saving her from whatever Oran's sick mind had planned for her. She couldn't believe her luck, but for some reason wasn't able to relax as the two monsters stared each other down. "So, you remember me." Oran sounded pleased, or maybe he was being sarcastic, there was really no way to tell with him. "So the fuck what? Do you expect me to-." Oran's rambling continued, but Jak didn't seem to be paying attention. It took her a moment, but Shelly soon realised he was looking at her, and the second she realised it her leg began to burn with pain. She shuffled slightly, trying to wiggle free, but moving only made it hurt more, and she broke out in a cold sweat as the pain became unbearable. "What happened?" Asked Jak. Shelly spun around, but was too scared to respond when she found Oran looking back at her as well. "What, her?" He shrugged, looking honestly confused. "We where playing a little game. It got a little rough through, and I kind of broke her." He pointed across the room, directing Jak's attention to Geno still resting against the wall. "Same with the other guy. But I bet if I give them a day, they'll be ready to play until I break them again." Jak slowly turned back to Oran, and growled slightly. Oran meanwhile, glanced back at Shelly. "Well, maybe I'll keep this one for-." Jak's fourteen-foot-tall reptilian form burst forward, delivering a sweeping right hook to Oran's head that he was not prepared for. While he was stunned, Jak heaved the mass of wood that pinned Shelly's leg above his head and smashed it over Oran's shoulders, sending the blue, horned werewolf tumbled across the room in a daze. In the suddenness of the assault, Shelly sprung free from the large shard of glass that had stabbed her leg. She lost her breath, it hurt more than anything she'd ever felt before, but had the presence of mind to get out of the way when she heard the two monsters clash again. She crawled to Geno's side, deciding it was the safest place to be right now. He was remarkably undisturbed, though Shelly was too sore to even consider trying to move him again. One of Oran's clawed hands dug into Jak's leathery shoulder, while Jak caught the other before it could do the same. Jak's head shot forward, his massive jaws wide open, but Oran kept him at bay by planting one of his feet on Jak's chest. Quick to turn the tide, Jak reached around with his free hand and took hold of Oren's center tail. With another monstrous roar, Jak pulled Oran off balance, turned, and tossed him into the back wall of the pub. Broken glass and splintered wood flew in all directions as everything in his way was crushed under Oran's massive weight, though his silhouette became visible through the dust after only a moment. He violently swung his head to clear the dust away and began to laugh. "You know, I've always wondered which one of us was the better monster!" He smashed a pile of debris aside with a swing of his arm, opening up a clear path between himself and Jak. His claws dug into the floor and he lowered his head again, leveling his horns at his opponent. "To bad you won't be around to find out, Jak!" He broke in to a gallop, ripping up the floor behind him with each footfall. Jak also charged, accelerating faster than anything his size should be allowed to. Jak suddenly shrunk just as the two were about to clash, his leathery skin replaced with a thick fur and his tale growing thin and light. Oran bucked his head, too late to react, but Jak slipped past and used one of Oran's spines to swing atop the beasts back. Now standing almost nine feet tall, the ape that was once Jak howled and began pummeling Oran's head with its massive forearms. Despite bucking wildly under the assault, Oran seemed unbothered by Jak's blows, and soon reached up to pull the monkey from his back. It was Jak's turn to fly this time, rolling along the ground to his feet and sliding to a stop just next to Shelly and Geno. "Jak! Are you ok?" Shelly cried, trying her best to shield Geno from further harm. Jak didn't answer, scooping them both against his chest to dodge out of the way as Oran charged again. Jak rolled again with the two of them protected in his arms, flipping up to his feet and hopping back a few times to get some distance from Oran. He shrunk back down to a human as he let Shelly and Geno down, taking a few deep breaths and showing signs of fatigue. By now Oran had just finished shaking debris off of his horns, and swung his head in Jak's direction. Despite his animalistic features, he now looked disappointed in Jak's current appearance. "Come on, Jak! Don't play fucking games with me!" He grunted, slowly standing up on two limbs. "Dumb as you are, you got to know you can only beat me with strength! Speed and strategy mean jack shit if you can't hurt your enemy!" Jak growled as a response; a beastly growl that one wouldn't expect would come from a human. "Come on, show me what I want to see! Show me how much of a monster you really are, Jak!" Having just recovered from being thrown about so suddenly, Shelly rose to her feet, balancing herself on what was probably the only undamaged table in the room, and stepped up beside Jak. "Come on, we can take him together." A large leathery tail rose up to block her just as Shelly took a small hop forward, and she looked up to see Jak's reptilian Take Over form towering over her. Just as he began stepping toward Oran, Shelly called. "Hey, I can still help!" She tried to take another step, but was out of reach from her table by then. The wound on her leg stung the moment she put weight on it and she dropped to her knees. Jak stopped to look back at her, using his long tail to scoop her up and gently place her next to the unconscious Geno again. "Wait there." She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. She hated feeling helpless, but the pain emanating from her leg wound gave her little choice but to do as he asked. Turning his attention back to his opponent, Jak lowered his head and emitted a low growl. Oran bared his teeth, hunching over in a stance not unlike that of a gorilla, and brushed another table aside with his tail to clear the area. The two beasts growled at each other. Jak's tail sweeping back and forth across the floor as Oran circled around him, both looking for any opening to take advantage of. The building shook and dust began to fall from the ceiling. The lights flickered, and a massive clap of thunder rang through the prison. Shelly instantly sat upright; was that Axel? Had he found them? She didn't have much time to think on it before the crack of wood drew her attention back to the imminent brawl. Oran lowered his head and unleashed a beastly scream at Jak, apparently having grown sick of waiting, before lunging at him. It took only two steppes to cross the room, galloping on both arms and legs. Jak caught Oran by the shoulders, throwing him aside rather than trying to stop his charge. Oran crashed to the floor, but rolled upright and jumped at him again. This time he latched onto Jak's shoulders, and planted his feet in Jak's stomach. Jak pushed a forearm into Oran's neck, keeping his horns and jaws at a safe distance. It didn't do much good however, as the two of them toppled over after barely a second. Oran landed on top, and began furiously beating at Jak's head with his forearm. They where too close for him to make a meaningful punch, but watching from the sidelines, Shelly couldn't tell how much of a difference that would make. Jak's tail looped around Oran's neck, puling him back just enough for Jak to plant a foot in his stomach and kick him off. Oran slid back, digging his claws into the floor to stop himself, while Jak rolled upright and went on the offensive. Both of his massive, leathery hands closed around Orans neck, and with another step he threw him back against the wall. The first impact didn't seem to affect him, so Jak drew back and tried again, and again. Repeatedly slamming Oran into the stone wall. Rubble began to fall from the ceiling, but Oran sprang to life just as Shelly dared to think the fight was over. He threw a wild left hook which connected with the side of Jak's head, which brought the clash to an end. Jak let go of his opponent and stumbled away, while Oran choked and slid down the wall. The respite only lasted for a second however, before the two monsters went at each other again. Oran lunged first, his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth like a dog. Jak spun around and struck him across the face with the back of his fist, knocking Oran off course. He crashed into a pile of what use to be furniture, before Jak kicked him in the stomach and knocked him the rest of the way across the room. Jak ran after him, however Oran rolled upright and tackled him to the floor. Again, Oran landed on top, throwing punch after frenzied punch at Jak's head. Jak did his best to protect himself, pushing back and throwing blows of his own, but he soon became overwhelmed. He curled his arms over his head, trying his best to weather the assault. "Jak, no!" Shelly cried. "Get up!" Oran stopped his battering and turned in her direction, his grin returning the instant he lay eyes on her. "Oh, you want in?" He leaped off of Jak and landed on all fours, pointing his horns at her. "Should've said something, little mouse!" Shelly froze the second Oran looked at her. He dug his claws into the floor and launched himself forward, and Shelly turned away, not wanting to see what was coming. "Aaagh!" Shelly waited a moment, but slowly looked back when nothing happened. Oran had barely moved, but looked like he was in pain. They both looked back, finding Jak holding onto one of Oran's tails. His claws dug into the skin, and the end was bent at a funny angle between his knuckles. "Son of a..." He bared his teeth viciously. "Fine! You die first, jackass!" He spun and lunged again, the pain only seeming to intensify his ferocity. Jak rolled over and stood up just in time to block a wild swing of Oran's fist. He caught it under his arm and spun, sending both monsters tumbling to the ground. Oran tried to jump on top of him once again, but Jak caught him with his foot and launched him backwards half the length of the room. Floorboards where torn to splinters as Oran's claws slowed him to a stop. He leaped again, aiming his horns at Jak's stomach and ripping up the floor with each step. Jak shoved him aside, but Oran stopped short and bucked upwards, sending his horns straight at Jak's face. Shelly's heart skipped a beat, but she gasped when Jak caught the horn in his massive, jagged teeth. Oran flailed to get free, but nothing seemed to shake Jak's hold. He turned and swung Oran through a wooden support column that until now had been the only thing in the room left undamaged. Oran shook off the blow relatively easily, and jumped at Jak with his own razer sharp teeth. He missed by inches, but from there he grabbed both of Jak's shoulders and swung his knee into Jak's chin. The blow was enough to stun him for a moment, giving Oran enough time to step into his stomach and pick the massive reptile up on his shoulders with a triumphant roar. He jumped and slammed Jak into the ceiling, causing dust and rubble to fall all over the room. Jak landed on all fours, looking more annoyed than hurt. Oran bared down on him with a wide right hook, and Jak stepped up with a massive uppercut. Both attacks hit their mark simultaneously, echoing with a sickening crunch whose origin Shelly couldn't decipher. Oran flew back and landed against a beer cabinet, resting behind where the bar would have been had he not used it as a projectile earlier in the fight. Jak faired better, but only slightly. He remained on his feet initially, but was sent stumbling away in a daze. He threw a few blind punches, flailing at shadows more than anything, and eventually dropped to his knees only a few feet from Shelly and Geno. "Jak!" Shelly crawled closer, still unable to put any weight on her wounded leg. "Jak, get up!" Oran pushed off the wall and broke into a full gallop, aiming his horns for the kill. "Please, get up! He's-!" Unleashing a beastly roar, Jak reared upright and turned with Oran mere feet away. Using the momentum of his spin, Jak threw a massive punch straight across Oran's jaw. The beast was knocked aside like nothing, skidding across the floor and crashing into the far wall of the pub. Shelly winced, the sound of colliding flesh put a knot in the pit of her stomach. There was something else that had perturbed her through. Their eyes had met for a split second before Jak counterattacked, and she saw something unsettling. They where cold, emotionless; like staring into the eyes of a snake. She hadn't noticed it before, or maybe she just wasn't paying close enough attention, but after watching the monstrous brawl going on before her there wasn't a single doubt in her mind. This was it, this was why the bandits where afraid of him. Because Jak was just as brutal as Oran. ---- Ash and chard bits of wood still rained over the prison, and most of the rooftop had been engulfed in smoke. Amber felt the tingle of electricity in the air begin to fade away, and she let out a huge sigh of relief. Axel had just vaporized the rooftop cabin that Django had taken cover behind with the biggest lightning bolt she'd ever seen. Even if he hadn't killed him, she couldn't imagine him getting back up after taking a hit like that. She couldn't focus on that however, it was over. This night was finally over. Axel wobbled slightly, looking like he was growing dizzy, and dropped to one knee. "Axel!" Zeke cried, half out of concern and half of praise. "You did it! You beat him Axel!" He huffed a few times, then finally looked at them with a small smile and nodded. He stumbled his way over to them, looking like he was coming home from a long night of drinking, and knelt down next to Amber. "Are you ok?" There was a wheeze in his voice, and he seemed more than a little perturbed by Amber's cut up and bloody appearance. Amber grunted slightly. Moving even a little made everything hurt, but despite this she nodded. "Uh-huh." It was a complete lie; she obviously wasn't alright. But one look at Axel made her realize he was in just as rough a shape as she was. His arms and face where covered in bruises, and the palms of his hands where covered in tiny, bloody scrapes. Both his knees and most of his shins where covered in dried blood, and his shoes looked like they where on the verge of falling apart. To top it all off, he was clutching at his ribs every time he took a breath. While Amber had looked him over, he had apparently done the same to her. After taking a deep breath, he reached out to her. "C'mon, let's-." "Don't..." She pushed his hand away, gasping as she spoke when her wounds stung. "I don't want to bleed on you..." That was a lie as well, she just wasn't ready to move quite yet. "What happened to you?" Armeria asked suddenly. Axel shook his head, falling back into a sitting position to rest. Seeing how worn-out he was, Zeke jumped up and decided to answer himself. "He climbed back up that cliff." He said, his eyes glowing with admiration. "He said he used that chain spell to stop his fall, then started climbing back up as soon as he could." He spun around on Amber lap to look up at her. "He was already at the top when I woke up, and then we followed your scents all the way here." He patted his chest with pride, then glanced back up at Axel again. "He was super worried." A warm feeling grew in Amber's chest. "Really?" After a slight nod, Axel mumbled. "Yeah..." For a moment, the two of them had no words. Amber couldn't describe how happy he was to see Axel again, as the thought of him perishing from the fall had been at the back of her mind all night. He wasn't in the best shape, but she wasn't exactly in a position to judge him based on that. Finally, Axel pushed off his knees to his feet. "C'mon, you need a doctor." Begrudgingly, Amber nodded her head. The bleeding had long since stopped, and just the thought of moving made her head throb, but she couldn't very well sit here until morning. She tried to get upright, but barely lifted her butt off the ground before her strength gave out. With an annoyed grunt, she reached up to Axel. "Give me a hand..." A flash of light streaked across the rooftop, slicing the palm of Amber's hand clean open. She gasped and clutched her arm against her chest, while Axel leaped back in surprise. They both spun back to the smoldering remains of the cabin, glaring at a silhouette in the smoke. To their disbelief, Django stumbled forward remarkably unharmed. "Well..." He muttered, himself looking surprised that he'd escaped injury. "That was a new experience..." Amber couldn't believe her eyes, nobody should have been able to survive a blast like that. Behind him through, sitting just beyond where the back of the cabin would have been, was another wall of cards. It was smaller than the last, and the cards making up the edges where charred and flaking away, but there it stood all the same. With a snap of his fingers, the cards that remained jumped into a neat pile in Django's hand, and he took a moment to smooth out his disheveled hair. "Thought you'd be rid of me that easy?" Axel took an aggressive step forward, holding up an arm to attack. His electricity fizzled however, weakly jumping between his fingers before dissipating. "Dammit..." He swore under his breath, shaking his hand before making another attempt. But this too fizzled out, and Axel began to look woozy. "You put everything into one attack." Django mused, his voice adopting a calm and collected domineer. "I'll admit, it was impressive... But not that smart." Axel bared his teeth, beginning to wobble. Amber meanwhile, was lost. "What's that mean?” She whispered to Zeke, who had since taken to clutching at her stomach. "Zeke, what's he talking about?" She could feel him shuttering, which carried into his voice when he finally spoke. "W-we had to fight some thugs on the way here..." He took a moment to swallow nervously, but in doing so he grew a bit louder. "We where trying to be quick... So, he went all out." His breathing got faster as he realized the position they where in, before finally shouting. "He was already worn out when we got here, and with that last attack... Axel's ran out of magic!" Django had a long, hearty laugh at Zeke's explanation, any trace of anger he'd been harboring seemingly vanishing in an instant. "I'll admit, boy; you had me on the ropes." He began to applaud, though it was hard to tell if he was mocking them or being genuine. "I do commend you for that. You two put on one hell of a show." He shifted his attention to Amber, then crossed his arms over his chest. "But you two made a gamble, and lost." Amber reached back to Armeria, still only half regenerated from the waist up. "Can you transform?" She whispered. "No..." She shook her head, gripping at Amber's hand. "You need to run." "First!" Django announced, pulling their attention to him again. "I think it's time to repay a debt." He looked at Amber first, who tensed up. "You put up a good fight girl, but I still got to pay you back for setting that freak Jak loose on my guild. Eye for an eye, as they say." He flicked a card between his fingers, holding it up to cover half of his face. "Shame too... You have such pretty eyes." Amber's heart tightened in her chest. They had to leave, had to get out of here right now. They couldn't just leave Shelly and Geno, but they had nothing left to fight with. She was paralyzed with indecision, but fear was slow gripping her, pushing her to run away as fast as she could. Axel stepped between them, tightening his fists. "Like hell I'll let you do that." Django laughed again. "Do you really think you're in any position to stop me, boy? You just played your last hand, and you had nothing. You've got nothing left to throw at me. The game is over for you." Despite his taunting, Axel didn't budge. After a moment, Django's smile lessened, and he drew back his arm again. "Ah, whatever... Guess I'll start with you then." "Hello!?" An echoed voice came from the rooftop entrance, followed by someone banging on the door. "Anyone up here?" Django lowered his arm, looking a little annoyed that he'd been interrupted once again. "Oh, what the hell is it now?" The banging persisted, opening the door ever so slightly on it's seized hinges. "God damn... Open, dammit!" With one final bang, the door was kicked open, and a foot hung out of the shadows. "Finally..." The man grumbled, before stepping into the moonlight. He wore a rust brown shirt, with the top two buttons left unbuttoned. Dark grey pants and brown sandals adorned his legs like he'd just came from a beach. He walked a couple meters across the roof, before sliding his hands into his pickets and surveying the area from behind a pair of triangular sunglasses. "Guess there was someone up here after all." They all stared at him in disbelief. Amber couldn't believe her luck, because a second savior had just arrived. "Rift!" Axel and Zeke shouted in unison. "Hey guys." He waved to them, flashing his usual jagged toothed grin. "What'd I miss?" Next Chapter – The Final Bet Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Storyline Category:Paths of the Soul